This study has two major aims: 1. to determine the efficacy of a drug dependence treatment program which includes a form of family therapy in which some participants are monetarily reimbursed for attendance at family sessions - this to be contrasted with a similar program which does not include family therapy; and 2. to identify patterns of interactions which characterize families of heroin addicts, with hope that these will generate hypotheses for future clinical investigation and treatment. The study will employ 135 families. Twenty-five of these will be the families of matched "normals" and will compose the control group. The remaining 110 will be families in which at least one member is a heroin addict. All the addicts will be engaged in a multi-modal treatment program including methadone and frequent urine tests and 75 of them will in addition receive some form of family treatment. Fifty of these will attend ten weekly family therapy sessions; half of the 50 will be reimbursed at each session they attend as a means of overcoming their characteristic reluctance to become involve in treatment. The 25 addict families who do not receive family therapy will be required to attend weekly family movie session and be reimbursed as a control for the reimbursement variable per se. All 135 families, including controls, will participate in two family evaluation sessions, spaced three months apart, which will be rated and clinically assessed in order to identify the patterns characterizing families of drug addicts. All families except normals (who do not receive treatment) will receive follow-up interviews every six months post-treatment over a period of from 18 to 48 months.